The Other Side COMPLETE
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: A story about how Jack might handle his rewind days. Not season two compatible but too late to change it now. If you would like to see a season two compatible one please review and I may do one later.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer – I do not have the copyright for the characters etc. Just borrowing them for a while._ _The story is set after the conclusion of season one of the show._

_It was also planned out and/or written BEFORE the episodes of season two were aired so I am well aware of the inconsistencies between this story and the actual wayin which Jack knows what he does. But since a re-write isnot very practical I will continue this as it is and possiblydo a season two compatible one later._

_I love hearing from people who read any of my stories so be sure to leave a review if you do read this. Incidentally I have set up a Tru Calling C2 if you want to check it out in my user profile. If you like Harrison focused fics I hope you will consider subscribing._

_Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Other Side**

Jack stood at the street corner watching Tru as she went into the morgue. Ducking out of sight he saw her turn around in the doorway as though sensing his presence. He thought perhaps that she sometimes did, but maybe it was just his imagination. He was watching her so often to try and determine her moves it was only natural that he would start to think she could tell when he was about.

He had seen the victim who had been brought into the morgue a half an hour before. It had been a road accident where the young teenage passenger had been killed instantly.

He already had the name and all the information he needed. He wondered if the victim would ask Tru for help or not. He spent most of his days running around the city, trying to anticipate which of the people who had died would ask for help. He was constantly at a disadvantage, even when he had been _working_ with Tru. He never knew who it was that was going to be asking for help; consequently it was far more difficult for him to do his job than it was for Tru to do hers, at least on normal rewind days, if there could be said to be such a thing.

When it came right down to it, the only thing he had to guide him was his instincts and whilst they were not perfect they rarely let him down.

Something told him that the teenage girl _was_ the one who was going to ask for help. She had not turned to him as Tru had described the victims did for her. But still, there was something telling him that it was she who would be asking for help, sending him spiralling back to the start of the day.

He waited for a while after Tru had gone into the building but there was no sign of his day re-starting.

Perhaps he'd been wrong. Perhaps it was not going to happen today.

Turning away he walked down the street and into a nearby bar. Ordering a drink, he cast a flirtatious smile at the blonde-haired woman who served him.

"So when do you get off of work?" he called over the sound of the lively music that someone had put on the jukebox.

"Not for a while," she replied, passing him his drink and taking his money.

"You want company later?" he asked as she returned from the till with his change.

She smiled and shook her head. He suspected she was probably being hit on by customers all the time. But there was no harm in trying out his pickup lines on her today and then trying again when the day rewound. Despite the delay he was still sure that it would. There were many advantages to be had for a man with his unique ability. If only Tru could see the potential power she had.

He wondered briefly, and not for the first time, if he had made a mistake in setting up Luc earlier that year. If it had been anyone else who had died, with the exception of her beloved brother Harrison, then maybe he could have brought her around to his way of thinking by now. It had been a method of proving his point, a way of showing her that she shouldn't interfere in the lives of other people. But maybe he had made the wrong choice when he had chosen Luc to take Harrison's place in the morgue.

He'd known there had been some history between Tru and Luc but he'd reasoned at the time that they couldn't have been that close or Luc would have known about Tru's secret long before that fateful day.

The woman behind the bar was busy with another customer when Jack began to feel the familiar sense of the world slowing down. He'd been right. The car crash victim was the one who was asking for help.

The barmaid turned to him with a smile as he felt the day rewind and she winked out of sight.

He woke up with a gasp.

The game was on.


	2. Chapter Two

His timing had been perfected over the last year.

Long gone were the times when he regularly started his rewind day after he had originally risen.

It had taken a while but now he prided himself on knowing Tru's schedule as well as he knew his own. He had finally pinned down the exact time she would wake each morning and made sure that he was still in bed at that time. He knew her shift pattern at work, he knew the days she would sleep in and the days she would rise early, and he carefully engineered his own to match.

But even after all his careful scheming the plan wasn't entirely without faults. Looking ruefully at the healing burn on his hand from the previous rewind, he shook his head and swore. Tru had changed her shift on the day of the last rewind and had gone into work unexpectedly. The day had restarted without him being aware there was even a possibility and he had found himself back in his kitchen cooking breakfast. The shock of the rewind had taken him by surprise and he had stumbled forward and grabbed at the hot grill before realising what had happened.

Again he cursed the fact that he rewound to the same time his counterpart awoke and not the time that he did.

He hadn't stood a chance of stopping Tru on the last rewind. Caught off guard and without a clue who the victim was he had decided to let that one go. Richard hadn't been pleased to find that his daughter was on a rewind day and he'd not done anything to try to stop her saving the victim. He'd urged him to step up his game or lose his place on the team; not that Richard had any more control over that than he did. But still, Richard was the one person he knew who had first hand experience of being Death and Jack knew that his advice had been invaluable.

Furthermore, Jack was one of the few people alive who knew just how dangerous Richard was; the last thing he wanted was to get on his wrong side.

Jack walked across his apartment to the array of electronic equipment that took up a large portion of the room.

He flicked a few switches and was pleased to see that Richard's new gift was working.

"So we need to find out why the car crashed unexpectedly?" Davis's voice came through loud and clear, the tap on the line to Tru's apartment was working just as it should. Jack smiled slightly at the ease of getting his information these days; it beat the hell out of trying to eavesdrop at the morgue itself, especially when he went there only to find that Davis wasn't working, a rare occurrence but it had been known to happen.

"The eye witnesses said the driver swerved to avoid nothing," Tru replied.

"What did the driver say?" Davis queried.

"Nothing, he was unconscious at the scene. An older brother."

"Could the car have been tampered with?"

"Possibly, I'll be checking that out."

"Good," Davis replied as Jack pictured him frantically scribbling down notes. Tru was lucky she had help from her co-worker, though looking at the amount of tech in his apartment now he shouldn't complain about lack of help from Richard. Though it would have been good to have a bit more moral support from him.

"I'm going to head over to the high school they came from and see if anyone was hanging round the vehicle while they were in class."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Tru assured him before ending the call.

With another flick of the switch Jack turned the machine off. He didn't know the name of the school but it wasn't a problem.

He knew that Tru had seen him move into the apartment across from her; he also knew she had seen him move out. With the benefit of hindsight he had realised that he shouldn't have been so obvious about his surveillance of her, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

What Tru didn't know was that he had not moved that far away and although the view was not nearly as good as before he could still see when she left her building.

He looked at the clock realising immediately that it was too early for Tru to be leaving to go to a school. There wouldn't be any point going there yet, as it would be deserted. His instincts told him it would be a local school because there was no reason why the teenagers would be so far away from their territory?

Deciding to take advantage of the extra time he had Jack went through to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast before sitting at his window ready to watch for her leaving.

Sure enough forty-five minutes later Jack watched Tru emerge from her apartment; he set down his half-empty mug of coffee before following after her.

* * *

_A/N I hope you are enjoying this story. If you have time feel free to leave a review. I do accept anonymous ones._


	3. Chapter Three

Jack was close behind Tru when she pulled into the student parking lot in her car. Jack could see there weren't many students present at the early hour and the car from the accident was nowhere in sight.

He watched Tru in the side view mirror as she parked in the best spot to view the students arriving. Checking his watch he guessed it'd be a while yet before they arrived and even longer before she would be able to risk looking at the car. Stepping out of his car he went down the street to get a paper.

Returning ten minutes later he saw that Tru was still in her car. There were a few more students starting to arrive by car, by bike and on foot and he slipped back into his own car to watch for the victim and her brother.

He didn't think that Tru could see him from her position but he did catch her looking in his general direction several times; it looked like her instincts were getting sharper. More and more often he had found himself ducking into doorways to avoid being spotted as he trailed her around the city; he would have to be even more careful in the future.

Opening his paper he turned to the stock market pages and pulled out his cell phone to call his broker and advise him in the same way he did on all rewind mornings. He was still learning the market, thanks to a tip from Richard that was becoming a useful way to supplement his income. He hadn't made any great profit or loss and certainly not enough to draw attention to himself, but over the years he knew that his advantage would pay off and like his mentor before him he would soon be an expert on the market.

He wasn't long on the phone because the market was fairly stable and he'd heard nothing on the afternoon news to indicate anything he should buy or sell right away. It was a question of biding his time…something he was getting increasingly good at.

By the time he had finished on the phone the parking lot was starting to buzz with so much activity that he didn't see the car from the accident pull in. It didn't matter though since he had Tru's reaction to work from and he knew the second she saw the car arrive. He watched her become more alert, her eyes following the vehicle as it pulled into one of the free parking spaces.

Once it was parked under the shade of a tree the two teenagers got out. Jack could tell they were clearly brother and sister because each had the same white blonde hair and pale features. He watched the older brother lock the car as his sister waved to her friends across the lot.

Jack and Tru remained in their cars as the lot emptied and even the late comers had gone into the building.

He was starting to get bored when he spotted a young man walking up to the teenagers' car. From Jack's angle he could tell that he was merely hovering nearby but from Tru's vantage point he knew it would look as if he was doing something suspicious to the car. When the youth walked off a minute later Jack was already forming a plan to cause trouble for the unsuspecting Tru.

Jack watched as she got out of her vehicle and started walking towards the car. He pulled out his cell phone again; the police station was only a block away. Dialling the number casually he continued watching her in the mirror.

"I'd like to report someone interfering with vehicles in the Oakdene School Parking Lot," he said in a firm voice when the phone was answered.

"She's there right now," he confirmed to the telephonist's question.

He rang off before giving his name and sat back to wait.

Tru was still at the vehicle, looking underneath it to see if anyone had interfered with it when the police car arrived a few minutes later.

"Good response time," Jack commented to himself with a glance at his watch.

He grinned at Tru's astonished reaction to the arrival of the police to arrest her.

"Tell them you're reliving the day?" Jack said to himself with a smile. "Go on Tru, tell 'em that and your cell 'll be padded."

Jack watched Tru being led to the police car that moved off and out of sight a few minutes later.

Once upon a time he might have thought that meant his job was complete, but not any more. No one had interfered with the vehicle yet but it didn't mean that someone wasn't going to and Tru was not likely to let things go. If she had been on her own he might have thought his task completed, but he knew that if he waited a little while longer one of her lackeys would be along to take her place.

He wondered which one of them would turn up first; his money was on Harrison. As her younger brother he was far better suited to blend into the high school environment than Davis was.

It was just a matter of patiently waiting and biding his time.


	4. Chapter Four

Jack didn't to have to wait too long before he spotted Harrison arriving at the school. He wondered for a moment if he should try the same ruse on him and phone the police but then decided against it. Where was the fun in that?

Jack stepped out of his car and walked across the lot to where Harrison stood looking at a piece of paper as he checked the licence plates for the car he was looking for.

"It's that one?" Jack said as he approached him. Pointing to the vehicle he smirked as he watched Harrison double check the registration he had obviously scribbled down from Tru; unlike his sister Harrison was not lucky enough to possess a photographic memory.

Harrison didn't bother to reply as he headed towards the car and started checking it out.

"How's Tru?" Jack asked, enjoying baiting him, waiting for him to respond to the barbs.

"In jail," Harrison replied. "But then you know that already don't you?"

"Got me with that one Harry," Jack grinned. "I'm sure they'll let her out soon."

Harrison finished looking at the car. "Well it seems okay at the moment," he said, more to himself than Jack.

"It is," Jack answered. "No one has touched it, apart from you and Tru."

Harrison looked around the lot. Jack could tell that he was at something of a loss of what to do now; he felt much the same way. There was nothing to do but wait; something neither of them was particularly good at.

Jack watched quietly as Harrison walked over to Tru's car and opened the door. He saw that Tru had left the keys in the car and realised he should have got them himself; an opportunity that he had let slip past.

Harrison slid into the driver's seat and settled back to wait; Jack followed after him. There was not a great deal they could do right now. It was like this on some days, nothing to do but wait and watch. On others it was non-stop and he barely had time to stop and think as he tried to outwit Tru and keep fate satisfied; he preferred the others.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Harrison finally asked when it was clear Jack was not going to leave.

"Not a thing," Jack replied. "How about you? How's the job hunting going?"

Harrison scowled in response and Jack grinned widely. Harrison was nearly as easy to wind up as Tru was; you just had to know which buttons to press.

"You're not still holding a grudge over that old day you nearly died thing are you?" Jack asked.

Harrison remained silent although he started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You should be thanking me," Jack continued. "I let you live."

"You killed Luc!" Harrison exclaimed.

"You'd rather it was you?" Jack asked, not bothering to go into the whole argument all over again.

"I'd rather you'd stayed out of things and just let Tru do her job," Harrison replied.

"I was just doing my job," Jack said. "You two just don't seem to get it. It's not personal. I didn't have anything against Luc."

"That just makes it worse," Harrison interrupted.

"The balance has to be maintained," Jack insisted, knowing he was wasting his breath. Again he wondered if maybe he should have let Tru win that day. No, he told himself firmly, she should have given up when he had taken things up to the next level and made it personal; he could admit that to himself, if not to Harrison. Instead she had risen to the occasion and was more determined than ever to foil his attempts to stop her. He had to admire her even as he watched her outsmart him repeatedly.

He could tell that Harrison wasn't listening and looked to see what had drawn his attention away.

The car was still where the teenagers had left it. But now there was someone loitering suspiciously around it. They watched the youth as he did something to the car that they couldn't see and then left the lot with a nervous glance over his shoulder.

Harrison got out of Tru's car and walked over to the other vehicle. Jack heard his exclamation of triumph as he saw what had been done to the car and quickly undid the damage.

"Look's like you lose today," Harrison called across.

Jack walked over to him. "Don't be so sure about that."

"You're not touching this car," Harrison said with determination.

"What you going to do?" Jack asked with a smirk. "Stand guard all day?"

"If I have to," Harrison replied. "You're _not_ touching this car."

"Okay," Jack said with a shrug.

"What? You're just going to leave?"

"Sure."

"No arguments? You lose?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Jack said as he walked away. "No I wouldn't say that at all."

He continued walking a while before turning back to see that Harrison was struggling to decide what to do next. He had two choices: He could leave the parking lot and hope that Jack didn't return, or he could stand guard. Jack grinned as he saw the indecision on his face.

Getting into his own vehicle Jack started to drive away. He knew that Harrison would wait around for a while before giving up and leaving to see if he could bail Tru out of jail.

In the meantime he had a surprise or two to get ready for them.

Jack drove round to the other side of the block and parked his car. Walking back on foot he saw that Harrison was still in the parking lot; he had chosen to wait in Tru's car for a while longer. Keeping out of sight Jack walked towards the school and in through the doors, ready to track down the victim and ready to ensure that things played out as they were meant to.


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N - Finally here is the next part. I apologise for the delay in posting this one. The main reason is that someone told me that we would find out in the season two episodes how Jack gets his information. So I held off on posting the next part in case I had to do a re-write to keep the story a canon as possible. Unfortunately although I now have the answer to the question and have given it a lot of thought over the last few weeks I think thata re-write for this particular story is impossible. Those who have seen the second series episodes will understand why but I won't say more here in view of the fact that some people reading this might be avoiding spoilers. _

_I hope you will continue to enjoy the story anyway._

* * *

Walking down the deserted corridor Jack saw that all the students were in class. There was no one about to question his presence, even though he had perfected the art of appearing as though he belonged in places that he shouldn't. 

He glanced into each room that he passed but could not see either of the two siblings present in the class.

He headed in the direction of the school office and put his head around the door. The receptionist gave him a harassed look as he walked over to her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she moved a stack of papers to one side.

"I hope so," Jack said with a smile. "I'm from the guidance office over at East Side High. We had a bit of a problem last year with a student who claimed an ex-boyfriend was stalking her."

The receptionist looked confused at his comment but at least she wasn't throwing him out; instead she raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

"It seems that his fixation has finished but word has got to us that the young man in question has been lurking around your parking lot here. We believe he may have focused his unwanted attention on one of your students and just wanted to make sure that you're aware of the situation. We want to be as co-operative as we can with your establishment here."

"Of course," the receptionist said with a smile. "Let me just get someone to speak with you and take all the details."

Jack smiled as she hurried off to do just that. Walking over to the window he looked outside while he waited. Harrison was still hanging around, though from his frequent glances at his watch Jack didn't think he was going to be there much longer. And if he didn't leave of his own accord then he might be joining Tru in jail and solve the problem of keeping the pair of them out of the way for the rest of the day.

Jack had soon relayed all the information to the headmaster of the school and had given a very clear and concise description of Harrison Davies so that they could keep an eye open for him. He wondered whether to mention he was outside right now but thought that perhaps that might be pushing his luck and they might make the jump from coincidence to set up and it would all have been for nothing.

He left the school office and headed back through the corridors to try and find the victim again. Sure enough he soon came across the sound of raised voices coming from a room he had at first thought was empty.

"You can't keep us apart," a young female voice shouted. Looking in the door Jack saw the sister angrily shouting at her brother.

"You think mom and dad will let you see him?" the brother retorted.

"You can't tell them."

"You're riding home with me after school and then we'll see about that."

"Gary's picking me up this afternoon, we're going to catch a movie."

"He's a criminal Emma. You can't go anywhere with him."

"Stay out of this Dylan, you've never even met him," Emma shouted. "If you tell mom and dad, I'll never forgive you."

Jack stepped back as Emma turned on her heel and pushed her way past him. Youngsters today, he thought with a frown, no respect at all for their elders.

Dylan looked at Jack with curiosity and didn't make an effort to follow after his sister.

"Got herself in with the wrong type of boy?" Jack asked.

Dylan nodded in response, though his verbal reply was less helpful. "What's it to you?"

"I know what it is to be an older brother and feel the need to protect a younger sister," Jack said in sympathy as he moved closer and leaned against one of the desks. Dylan looked slightly less hostile against the intrusion and Jack put on his most concerned and sympathetic face as he watched the young boy contemplate how much to say to the stranger before him.

Before too much time had passed Dylan had told Jack all about how his sister had taken up with Gary, an older boy from another school. Jack knew instinctively that it was the same boy he had seen tampering with the car and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Gary's target had been Dylan and not Emma. Jack considered it pure bad luck that that was the case or he could have worked quite well with Gary, if only they hadn't got different targets this day.

Jack listened in sympathy wondering how to get the day back on track again. It was little use in Dylan taking Emma home when the car was no longer going to crash. He couldn't risk that Harrison would be escorted off the premises in time for him to tamper with the car himself. Besides which, he belatedly realised that the staff would be watching the parking lot for Harrison returning and it would make it that much more difficult for him to get to the car himself.

He just had to think of something else.

Unfortunately he was talking to the wrong person since neither Dylan nor Gary would be interested in Emma dying. It really was just pure bad luck.

He wondered if he should try to convince Dylan that Harrison was Gary but figured that it probably wouldn't work. Unfortunately Harrison was quick at thinking, particularly when caught on the spot, and Jack suspected he could talk his way out of pretty much anything. All he really had to do was produce his driver's licence to prove who he was.

Leaving Dylan with sympathetic encouragement he headed out of the room to see if he could find Emma.

It wasn't long before he found her sitting in a stairwell dialling someone on her mobile phone.

"I think you'll find they're not allowed to be switched on in school," Jack said with a smile.

"Only in class," Emma said, frowning at the phone that was re-dialling.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?" Jack asked as he sat down beside her; she shrugged in reply.

"Ah," Jack said as he memorised the number on the illuminated screen; it might be useful to have that later. "Young love?"

"Something like that," Emma replied distractedly, clearly not as interested in talking to Jack as her brother had been.

"I think you'll find that Gary is not that far away," Jack said, securing her attention with ease.

"You know Gary?" she asked as she gave up on the phone.

"Yeah, he asked me to pass a message to you," Jack whispered in the tone of a fellow conspirator. "He's waiting for you outside in the parking lot right now."

Emma jumped up and hurried away, belatedly calling a thank you to Jack who waved her on his way before hurrying to the school office again.

He pulled out his own mobile phone and dialled Harrison's number to tell him that Emma was heading in his direction. Harrison sounded suspicious and confused; nothing new there, but Jack merely ended the call without bothering to offer an explanation. There wasn't time for one if he wanted this to work. Never mind that they might think it was a set up, it was too much of a temptation.

Five minutes later he watched from a window as Harrison was escorted off the premises for harassing Emma, who herself was directed back to her class.

It didn't really help to get the day back on track but he really did enjoy winding up the Davies siblings.

But casting his mind back to business he thought back to what Dylan had said and wondered what sort of a criminal record Gary had, or whether it was merely a rumour that had no substance in the truth. Considering it might be worth paying a little visit to the police station he contemplated how difficult it would be to sneak a look at the computer there. He might even have time to stop for a little chat with Tru while he was there. He grinned at the thought; his mind made up.


	6. Chapter Six

Jack slipped through the door marked for police officers only as soon as the coast was clear. He hurried quickly towards the cells where he knew Tru would be held, picturing her seated down, morose and beaten. She would be only too happy for him to bail her out when he offered, not that he had any intention of doing so, but she didn't know that.

"Ah Tru, there you are," Jack greeted her with a feigned sigh of relief at finding her. "I was so worried about you. You were needed at the school, _Emma_ needed you at the school, but I guess you had a prior engagement."

Tru glared at him from the other side of the bars but did not bother to reply.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Jack asked as he leaned forward to look around the cell, which was empty apart from Tru, who instead of sitting weeping as he had imagined was pacing the floor like a caged animal.

"Are you going to tell the police you set me up?" Tru asked with a sweet smile that Jack knew she knew annoyed him.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"In that case, no I'm not pleased to see you," Tru replied. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"No one who rises to the bait like you do," Jack grinned. "So how long do you think they're going to hold you here?"

"Not long enough to let you win," Tru snapped. "I'll be out of here soon and you better hope you're far away when I am."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet."

"I wonder how much longer the police would keep you if I told them that you'd threatened me…" Jack let his voice trail off as he pretended to contemplate his options.

"Probably they'd release me on the spot and lock you up in here instead. You're not supposed to be down here anyway."

"Clever girl," Jack smiled. "Well I can't stay here chatting all day, places to go, people to see…"

"Lives to ruin, deaths to cause," Tru continued with a look of despise before turning her back on him.

Jack stood watching her for a few minutes more before he turned to leave. She really did hate him and it was something he had never actually considered would hurt him. No matter how many times he told her that he was only doing his job, that it was nothing personal, she could not seem to accept that he believed what he was doing was the right thing. Although he enjoyed baiting her he knew that he would rather she didn't fight against him, as a team they would be unstoppable. It was a pity she had her own team already in the form of Davis and Harrison and they had no room in their group for a second opinion on the whole issue of altering fate.

Turning away Jack walked back the way he had come, stopping to pause at the door and look back once. Tru still had her back to him and he again felt the sharp sting of disappointment that she was so set in her ways. If only Richard had located him sooner things might have been so different.

He thought back to before the day Richard had arrived to tell him that he was not alone, that there were others who relived days, that he had once been one of them. He had been in the psychiatric ward he had checked himself into when Richard Davies had made the request to see him. He hadn't believed him at first, not that he had relived days, not that there were others, but when the alternative was to believe he was crazy there was a lot to be said for putting his trust in the older man who offered to guide him.

He had wondered at first why Richard had not taken his own daughter under his wing, why he had not guided her in what to do, why he had never even told her about his own ability. He had asked once but Richard had simply said that Tru's gift was not from the same source as their own and she was too much like her mother to ever stop interfering in fate. It rested in their hands, and primarily Jack's own, to ensure that the day played out as it should.

The sound of a door opening further down the hall brought Jack out of his reverie and he quickly ducked into a darkened doorway until the officer had passed him by. As soon as the coast was clear he stepped outside again and walked down the corridor, carefully checking the rooms on his way, until finally he came across an abandoned desk where the police computer was still switched on and the careless officer had not logged out of the system.

Quietly taking a seat he kept one eye on the door as he picked up the phone and quickly dialled the number he had seen on Emma's phone. He waited a moment as the phone rang through to the answering service. He breathed a sign of relief that Gary had seen fit to not only leave a personalised message but to leave his full name on it.

Tapping the keys on the computer, Jack saw the list of potentials on the screen and quickly eliminated those who were too old to be the Gary Matthews he was searching for. His luck was in as he realised there was only one person on the list who was of school age and assuming Dylan was right about the criminal record, he had just found him. Clicking the name Jack grinned as he saw the face of the boy who had tampered with the car appear on the screen.

"Quite a career," Jack muttered as he looked down the list showing lots of petty thefts, joyriding and a couple of assault charges too. Noting the last known address of the youth he exited the screen and was about to leave when he had another idea.

Doing a second search he found Tru's newly created record and after checking he was still alone he clicked the edit button. Tapping the keys quickly he chuckled to himself before saving the changes and then leaving the computer the way he had found it.

Jack managed to slip out of the corridor and back into the public area of the police station without any trouble. He was walking towards the door when he heard the sound of a familiar voice; he paused wondering whether to leave or stay around for the fun. It was no use. He couldn't resist the temptation to hover and wait to see what happened.

"Tru Davies," Davis pronounced loudly and clearly for the police officer at the desk whom he seemed to think was either deaf or stupid.

"Davies," the officer repeated as she looked at the computer screen in front of her. "Ah yes she's here."

"I know she's here," Davis said. "She called me."

"Of course," the officer nodded. "We're holding her for questioning in relation to a number of matters."

"I thought she had been brought in for _allegedly_ interfering with a car?" Davis asked in confusion.

"It seems she's also wanted for questioning in relation to other matters that we can't disclose at this time," the officer replied with a shake of her head. "You'll have to take a seat if you want to wait, it could be a while though."

"This is some sort of mistake," Davis insisted.

"If it is then it'll soon be sorted," the officer confirmed. "But our system is the most comprehensive and extensive in the country. It's never wrong."

Davis glared at the officer's computer like it had just come alive and bit him before he turned away from the desk and saw Jack staring at him from across the room.

Jack grinned and walked forward.

"You had something to do with this," Davis stated with considerable venom.

"Me?" Jack asked in surprise. "I'm not the one hacking into computers from the morgue. Isn't that your department?"

"I only do what's necessary to help Tru save lives," Davis said, as though he expected Jack to believe that justified his actions.

"And I only do what's necessary to preserve fate," Jack stated before turning to leave.

"She'll still win," Davis called after him. Jack raised a hand in a casual wave but did not bother to turn round as he stepped out into the fresh air once more.

* * *

_A/N - Hope you are still enjoying the story. For those who are waiting for the story that comes after Switched Again please be patient. I do intend to write a follow up but will not be starting it until after this story has finished. I want to work it so that I have only two Tru Calling stories continuing at once. One second season continuation story and one alternate season story. Just to make it easier for everyone to follow what is what._

_As always reviews are much appreciated. hint hint _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Jack stepped outside into the afternoon sun with a grin on his face at the thought of Davis and Tru desperately trying to figure a way out of the predicament he had landed them in.

"I suppose you think you're clever?"

Jack turned with a fake smile on his face to see Harrison Davies, the last of his trio of opponents, approaching him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You here to _rescue_ Tru too?" Jack asked. That both Davis and Harrison had rushed to the police station was more than he could have hoped for. With both of her helpers tied up there, half his job was done for him. He wondered briefly whether he should make a comment to Harrison, something subtle that would show he had made a mistake, but decided against it. Harrison sometimes surprised him with being too smart for Jack's own good and it was better to simply let him go on his way this once. With Richard on his case he needed every advantage he could get.

"Tru 'll be out of there in no time, and then she'll be all over you," Harrison fumed as he jabbed a finger into Jack's chest to hammer in his point.

"I can't wait," Jack smirked as he stepped around Harrison and continued down the street to where he had parked his car.

Harrison glared at him before turning back towards the police station. Jack laughed aloud as he carried on his way. The day was certainly improving.

* * *

The house was in the least affluent part of town, the lawn was unkempt, and there was a youth on the driveway to the house with his head hidden beneath the bonnet of a beat up car.

"You Gary?" Jack asked as he drew closer. His suspicion was confirmed when the youth stood up and looked him over with contempt.

"Whatever you're selling I don't want any," he muttered whilst wiping his hands on a nearby oily rag and turning towards the house.

"I'm not selling anything," Jack hurriedly explained before introducing himself as the older brother of one of Emma's friends. "I'm here with a message from Emma."

Gary stopped in his tracks and looked Jack over with suspicion. Jack shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. A part of him wished that Gary had been the one who had died the day before; there was something about him he didn't like, something that made him think twice about approaching him. He was dangerous and Emma's brother was right to want to keep his sister away from him. But fate didn't care who was good or bad, and it wasn't for him to decide who should live or die, if he started making choices like that then he would be no better than Tru.

"What's the message?" Gary asked. "She changed her mind, right?"

"No," Jack said, whilst privately wondering just what Emma had agreed to do. Considering the character in front of him he had no idea just what the girl had got herself into. "She's just wanting to make sure you pick her up further down the road from the school tonight; Dylan's going to be hanging round the parking lot so she's using the other exit."

"Okay," Gary replied with little interest and a shrug before he walked off.

"Gee, thanks," Jack said to himself as Gary went into the house. Jack walked over to the car and wondered if it was worth his while tampering with it, but the danger in that was that the wrong person might die, just as the wrong person had died yesterday when Gary had taken similar measures.

Walking back down the drive, Jack got into his car and headed back to the school.

He waited in his car until shortly before the school day ended. He was ever watchful for the Davies siblings showing up, but there was no sign of them appearing.

Eventually the students started to leave the school and Jack got out of his car and walked towards the entrance. He didn't have long to wait until he saw Dylan and Emma heading in his direction, still arguing in heated tones, much as they had been that morning.

"Emma," Jack said as he stepped into their path. "Have you forgotten your guidance session with me?"

"You're a guidance counsellor?" Dylan asked with suspicion.

"Yes, didn't I mention that this morning?" Jack feigned astonishment at his own forgetfulness.

Dylan shrugged a negative response whilst Emma looked out at the parking lot, clearly scanning the area for Gary.

"I'll see that Emma gets safely home," Jack said as he waved Dylan past him and steered Emma back into the school.

"You're not a guidance counsellor," Emma said by way of accusation as soon as the hallway cleared.

"No," Jack said with the smile of a conspirator. "I'm here to let you know where Gary is waiting for you."

"Jack there you are."

Jack groaned inwardly at the sound of Tru's voice coming from the steps below him.

"I'm glad you found her before she left," Tru said as she hurried up the steps with a smile he knew was meant for Emma and not himself. "Have you told her?"

"Told me what?" Emma asked with a puzzled expression on her face as she looked from Tru to Jack and back to Tru again.

"It's Gary," Tru said with sympathy. "He's just been arrested so he won't be meeting you this afternoon."

"Arrested?" Emma asked. "What for? I thought you said he was waiting for me?"

Jack shifted on his feet slightly as she turned her questioning gaze on him. "He was," he offered with a shrug. "So what's he been arrested for?"

Tru turned to him with a sweet smile before replying. "For tampering with cars on the parking lot here. They have the car park monitored with cameras, imagine that."

"And your model citizen of a brother shopped him," Jack said with a shake of his head.

"They were quite eager to talk to him from what I heard," Tru said with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Emma suddenly snapped at Tru as she pushed her way past her and back out of the school entrance.

"Emma," Tru called out after her.

"Leave her a minute," Jack suggested as he put a restraining hand on Tru's arm, a hand that she immediately shook off.

"You think I'd leave her for you to manipulate?" Tru hissed.

"There doesn't seem to be a great deal else that either of us can do today," Jack pointed out with a sigh. "All the other players in this little drama are otherwise engaged."

"That doesn't usually stop you," Tru pointed out.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but hesitated, what could he say that she would actually listen to?

"She's upset," Tru said as she started walking down the steps, scanning the parking lot for Emma. "She needs a friend."

"You're not a friend Tru," Jack pointed out as he followed after her. "You're a complete stranger who's just told her that her boyfriend's been arrested thanks to you and Harrison interfering."

"That's not the point," Tru said as she stood in the centre of the lot, straining to see where Emma had vanished to.

"That's exactly the point," Jack said as he caught up with her. "You think she's going to listen to you?"

"She might not listen to me, but at least I have her best interests in mind."

"Fate has her best interests in mind."

"Fate wants her dead!"

"And who are you to decide to alter fate?" Jack asked. "What gives you the right?"

Tru turned to look him in the eye before she replied. "I'm trying to make the world a better place," she said with conviction. "What's your excuse?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond when the screech of tyres drew his attention away from Tru and down the street. The sound of a scream had both Tru and Jack pounding down the sidewalk towards the sight of a blonde haired teenager, lying on the road, her eyes unseeing as she stared up towards the sky.

"Fate finds a way," Jack said before turning away from where Tru sank to her knees on the road. He didn't want to look at the body of the girl he had spoken to so recently and he didn't want to gloat in triumph over Tru.

He just wanted her to understand that her point of view was not the only one, for her to consider that maybe, just maybe, she was not the one in the right.

He had walked a short distance down the street before he turned back again. Tru was looked at him with hatred in her eyes, even from this distance he could see it as clearly as if she was standing directly in front of him.

Today was not the day that she would understand his mission.

Today was not the day that she would listen to him.

Today he had won, not intentionally, but that would make no difference to Tru. She would fight against him that much harder for the life of the next person who asked her for help.

Today he had won, so why didn't he feel any better than he did when Tru saved the victim's life?

He wondered whether talking to Richard would help make things clearer, but knew instinctively that it wouldn't.

This was his battle and his alone, and from the look in Tru's eyes the war was going to be a long one.

The End

* * *

A/N - I hope that you enjoyed this story, and for those who have seen series two and know that it is not consistent with the actual way Jack gets his information,I hope you understand that this story was started and plotted before the second season aired.

I love hearing from people who have read my stories so if you have made it all the way to the end please consider leaving me a review.

And don't forget there are a lot more stories of mine to look over too if you enjoyed this one. Please consider checking them out.


End file.
